Always
by DressandTie
Summary: Blaine misses Kurt simple as Then comes Christmas and as he wallows in misery the NDS have a surprise. Song-fic


**There is singing here although by telling you who is singing it kind of spoils things.**

**Italics –Rachel singing**

**Bold Italics – Finn**

**Bold – Kurt**

**Underlined Italics – Puck**

**Bold Underlined Italics- Everyone (initially just these four but then in grand ol'Glee fashion the whole ND joins in)**

* * *

Blaine missed his boyfriend like crazy. Phone calls three times a day, constant texting and a 2 hour nightly Skype session was not enough. He needed Kurt so much that it hurt. Blaine was going to kid himself; he knew that this Vogue internship was a really good thing for Kurt but HE JUST MISSED HIS BOYFRIEND OK!

McKinley was about to break up for Christmas and whilst the rest of New Directions were really looking forward to the break, Santana was coming back to visit Brittany and Mike was coming back for Tina, Blaine really, really wasn't. Whilst the rest of the recent graduates had fairly lenient holidays that meant that they could come back to Ohio, Kurt only got 4 measly days. Four days! What were they supposed to do with four days? Blaine let out an indignant huff in his misery.

"Aww Blainey Boo don't be sad Santa is coming soon." Brittany said leaning her head against Blaine's shoulder

"Britt you do know…." Blaine cut himself off at the cutting signals Artie was making at him. Did Brittany still believe in Santa?

As if on cue, well if the cue had been to spare Britt Britt's' childhood innocence, Mr Shue entered the choir room and announced that he had a surprise. Great Blaine thought miserably, UNLESS IT'S Kurt served up on a platter, I don't want to know. Just as he was thinking this Blaine heard some scuffling and nudging from outside the door. A voice that he would recognise anywhere from the many times he had been forced to hear it started singing:

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_**It's always a good time**__- _wait was that Finn

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_**It's always a good time **_

'_Yes definitely Rachel and Finn, how did Mr Shue mange this Blaine thought hadn't they…'.however before Blaine could string together any coherent thought the most beautiful man walked into the room and started to sing;_

**Woke up on the right side of the bed**

**What's up with this Prince Song inside my head?**

**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**

**Cuz it's always a good time.**

Blaine tried to pick up his jaw from where it lay on the floor many times but failed to do so. Admitting defeat he sat back in his chair and shuffled along with the rest of his fellow Glee clubbers

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time_

Blaine laughed; clearly Kurt had vetoed singing this verse himself. Could you imaging The Great Kurt Hummel not caring about clothes! It was clearly laughable

**Good morning and good night**

**I wake up at twilight**

**It's gonna be alright**

**We don't even have to try**

**It's always a good time**

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try; it's always a good time.**_

_Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

Blaine grabbed hold of Brittany's hand a jumped up to dance with their four friends, the rest of the New Directions following shortly afterwards, mingling and dancing and eventually joining in with the chorus.

_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try; it's always a good time._

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

**Doesn't matter when**

**It's always a good time then**

**Doesn't matter where**

**It's always a good time there**

_**Doesn't matter when,**_

_**It's always a good time then**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time **_

Once they had finished the New Directions, both old and new laughed hysterically and went in for a massive group hug.

"I missed you guys" Puck shouted over the hubbub.

Somehow Kurt and Blaine were able to find each other through all this madness.

"I…Kurt…you…" Blaine blabbered trying to voice his astonishment that Kurt…his Kurt…Kurt Freaking Hummel was in the room.

Kurt giggled and blushed an adorable shade of pink

"I missed you too" he said kissing Blaine on the forehead and then each cheek before going in for a desperate 'I will never let you go' heated lip smacking (is that enough descriptive words to suggest that it was passionate?) kiss. However before they could deepen the kiss Mr. Shue told them all to get lost for the Christmas holidays could start already.

* * *

**I was going to write more but here seems like a good place to finish plus I'm tired so I'll just leave it here.**


End file.
